Untitled
by wishicouldthinkofaname
Summary: Short little one-piece, I wrote this a long time ago, but now I'm posting it for some reason. Its 12, and kinda sappy (cheesy).


Disclaimers: Yes I own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing and as you're reading this I'm forcing my under-paid artists to turn all 1+2 fanfictions into actual episodes.  
  
Okay maybe not *sniff*. I'm not rich from making a hit TV series. Matter of fact I'm typing in notepad for crying out loud. Is there any cheaper word processor than notepad!?  
  
Warnings: Okay this is just very sappy and cheesy, I'm not too crazy about it, but it'll do. *grin*  
  
A/N: I wrote this a while back, last year even I think, but I was still deciding whether or not to put it up, but I *finally* made up my mind (it's the power   
  
of a fanfiction author ::cough cough::) So here's the end result. It's really short, but I hope you like it anyway. Also forgive me if this didn't post right, I think my keyboard broke. *shrugs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Untitled~~~~~~~~~  
  
-By: Me!-  
  
Heero and Duo were cooped up together in the rather new car they had   
  
managed to afford mutually some time ago, but something was wrong.   
  
Instead of the usual chatter filling the car with a certain comfort was silence,   
  
total silence, stretching quietly into the corners of the vehicle, only the   
  
occasional bumping of the car-hood could be heard when the wheels ran   
  
over a small hill or so, and something was undoubtedly missing. In one word   
  
The ex-Deathscythe pilot was unusually *quiet* something you usually   
  
don't have to worry about when traveling with Shinigami.  
  
There were other times when the big-mouthed ex-pilot had actually found a   
  
way to be quiet for about five minutes or less, but there was something   
  
different this time. Something that made Heero uncomfortable and was   
  
sickly racking at his steel nerves until it was only a matter of time before his   
  
discomfort turned into concern.  
  
/Lost in his thoughts/ Heero thought glancing at Duo's spaced out eyes, but   
  
it still worried him.  
  
"Are you alright?" the worry was obvious in Heero's voice and took a grasp   
  
of Duo and hauled him back to reality for a few brief moments.  
  
"I'm okay, just thinking…"Duo sighed "…just thinking", and then trailed   
  
off again.  
  
Heero didn't want to upset Duo any further, but he had to do something it   
  
was apparent what he was thinking about… he was having doubts about   
  
himself, Heero, them as a pair.  
  
/Naturally he would/ Heero couldn't blame Duo, but he had to comfort Duo,   
  
offer him the support that he needed, somehow. Not exactly the perfect   
  
soldier's specialty, but anything to see the one you love smiling again.  
  
"Do you love me?" asked Heero in his unshakable monotonous voice, all the   
  
while making sure to keep his eyes locked on the road. Duo turned slowly   
  
and weakly smiled. It took him a second or two to answer.  
  
"Of course I do… why do you ask?" came a confused reply; weak smile still   
  
plastered on Duo's pale face.  
  
Heero could feel Duo's searching gaze on his face looking for an   
  
explanation; he was perfectly shocked by the sudden question.  
  
"Well…" said Heero not bothering to tear his gaze from the road. "… I love   
  
you too." Heero shortly broke his concentration from the road and his   
  
driving, just long enough to take a second to glance into Duo's sapphire-  
  
violet eyes and placing a quick kiss on Duo's forehead. Making sure not to   
  
take too long or the loveliness of Duo's eyes would once again put their   
  
"spell" on him causing him to drown in their bottomless emotion.   
  
Heero faintly caught Duo's dumbfounded expression while turning back   
  
around to once again face to emotionless streets.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Duo's weak cover up smile turned genuine as he nestled back in his seat,   
  
reassured. He then surrendered to his sleepiness and gave away to the   
  
calmness of the night and comfort of having Heero by his side.  
  
He knew that kind words still were hard for Heero to utter, but when he did   
  
they were true, the perfect soldier never lied.  
  
/I love you more than you know./ Neither did Shinigami.  
  
~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~  
  
::hack hack:: I think I'm choking on fluff. And don't ask me where they were going, because I didn't ask. =)  
  
Told you it's short, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. I don't know what to   
  
think of it, one time I think it's sweet the other I think it's way too short to   
  
be anything worthwhile, well I guess I'll let you guys be the judge, so   
  
Review. PLEASE!  
  
~   
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
